


Give Me Shelter, Or Show Me Heart

by Noenie



Series: Perfectly Imperfect [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Boyfriends, Cooking, Cute, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Implied Smut, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Steve can't cook for shit, This one's just fluff y'all, Very bad innuendos, but he tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noenie/pseuds/Noenie
Summary: Steve wants to surprise Bucky when he comes home from work. Everything goes to shit, but Bucky saves the day by being the best boyfriend out there.or: two dorks in love with a very domestic setting.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Perfectly Imperfect [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876522
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Give Me Shelter, Or Show Me Heart

**Author's Note:**

> *taps mic impatiently* BONJOUR EVERYONE
> 
> Had to entertain myself during the holidays, so I decided to write a little something. I'm actually pretty pleased by the result :).  
> I think I'm gonna write some more of these small fics in the next couple of weeks, so I already made a series for this one. 
> 
> Got the title from [Only Love by Ben Howard](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OWlKZ6C7cDY)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading this fic!  
> Kudos and/or comments make my day!
> 
> Lots of love, keep safe out there.

Steve heard the front door click. He frantically hurried through the kitchen, trying to hide all evidence in a last desperate attempt. This had not turned out the way it was supposed to.

“Hey babe, I’m home!” he heard Bucky shout at the threshold.

Steve cringed inwardly, dropping the towel he was holding, his shoulders sagging in defeat. A few waves more wouldn’t dissipate the clouds of smoke and the burnt smell anyway.

He positioned himself on a barstool, eyes intently studying the floor as he heard Bucky come around the corner.

“Steve, what’s that smell- oh my god, Steve!” Steve looked up to see Bucky double over, an almost hysterical laugh escaping his throat. He looked at the blond man with tears in his eyes, hands on his belly as if his muscles there would spasm if he let go.

“’S not funny,” Steve muttered, a wry smile on his face.

“Kinda is, honey,” Bucky retorted as he made his way around the kitchen island, pulling Steve into a tight hug.

Steve’s voice was muffled when he spoke up. “Wanted to surprise you.”

There was a glint in Bucky’s eyes, a sly grin on his face. “Well, you definitely did. The whole kitchen is full of smoke. Thought for a second you were having a rave party in here.”

Steve poked his boyfriend hard in the ribs, earning him a adorable little yelp. “Hey!”

“You deserved it,” Steve shot back, the tiniest of smiles appearing on his face. He walked over to the windows to open them. He did not fancy the thought of an apartment smelling like burnt spaghetti sauce for the next couple of days.

He felt arms wrap around his waist, a chin pressing into his shoulder. “I really appreciate the effort and gesture, you know that right?”

He leant his had back on Bucky’s shoulder. “Yeah, Buck. It’s just- just every time I want to do something nice for you, I screw it up. And you’re this perfect boyfriend who cooks amazing dinner, has so much passion for everything he does, looks really – I’m serious - _really_ good in suits, and I don’t know,” Steve sighed as he looked out the window, the yellow glow of autumn falling over New York City. “Sometimes, I just feel I don’t deserve you. You’re too good.”

“Oh Steve.” Steve let himself be turned around in Bucky’s grip. Fingers tenderly caressed his cheekbones, thumb trailing over his lips before a hand at the back of his head gently forced him to look into the eyes of the man before him. “Don’t ever, ever think you’re not enough for me. You’re perfect for me, you hear that?” Steve nodded, but Bucky didn’t seem to be finished.

“I’ve been in love with you for _years_ , Steve, and I couldn’t be happier with the relationship we’re in. No, it isn’t perfect in the literal sense of the word, but it’s perfect for me, and I hope for you too. Whenever I look at you, I just want to smile, pull you in my arms and never let go. I love your dorkiness, your stubbornness, your talent, the way you just get absorbed in new projects at work, and I really – don’t you dare think for a second I don’t – admire you for stepping out of your comfort zone and stepping into unknown territory called a kitchen.” There was this trademark Bucky Barnes grin on the smaller man’s face, and Steve could no longer contain his smile, the corners of his lips pulling up towards his ears. Don’t mind the tears trapped behind his eyelids.

He pulled his boyfriend into another tight hug, speaking into his neck. “Asshole.”

“Love you too, punk.”

“Love ya, jerk.”

Steve couldn’t help himself when he took his lover's face in both hands, pulling him up into a brief kiss.

He was about to pull back when Bucky’s hand came to rest at the nape of his neck, carding his finger through his hair and tugging softly.

“Hnng, Buck.”

Now Steve knew that Bucky was one to take every opportunity that was given to him, so it only surprised him a little when he felt Bucky’s tongue sliding into his mouth, exploring known areas, humming softly as Steve reciprocated the intensified kiss.

Steve could kiss Bucky forever. He would never grow tired of the way Bucky’s hands would find all his sensitive spots, the way their breaths would mingle or the way small moans would exit Bucky’s mouth, reminding Steve that maybe he _was_ enough for this man.

They only broke apart when both men were all but gasping for air. “We, uh-“ Steve took a deep inhale, steadying his breath. “We should probably order some food.”

He had most likely turned crimson in the face, his body never having problems with getting turned on by this perfect human being, but he would never be ashamed of it, especially when the proof that it affected Bucky just as much was right in front of him. The brown haired man was red in the cheeks, his pupils almost black. He coughed before answering. “Yeah- yeah we should.”

Bucky was happily munching on a spring roll when Steve got back from the kitchen, placing two beers on the coffee table before plopping down on the coach, immediately settling against the other man’s chest. “Hey Buck?”

“Hmm?”

“Promise not to laugh.”

“Depends on what you’re gonna say,” he answered smugly.

He poked into Bucky’s side. “I’m serious, don’t laugh.”

“Okay, pinky promise.”

“I was thinking about taking up cooking lessons.”

Bucky’s eyes softened, the most endearing smile spreading across his face. “Steve, you are seriously one hugely oversized teddy bear.”

“Gee, thanks I guess.” He focussed on his hand, pulling at the few loosened strings of fabric at the bottom of Bucky’s shirt. “You don’t think it’s weird? I mean, I’m a grown man, and I can’t even make a fucking pasta.”

“Nuh-uh, not weird at all. You know what, I’ll tell you a little secret.” That caught Steve’s attention, making him look up and into Bucky’s beautiful grey eyes. “I couldn’t sleep in a dark room until I was sixteen. I actually went to see a therapist for it.”

“Huh, were you awake every time I was sleeping soundly next to you then?” Steve questioned, eyebrows pulling together. He should have noticed at least once during the infinite times they had shared a room he reckoned.

“Nope. The only times I could sleep in the dark was when you were in the same room. It grounded me, I guess. Made me feel safe.”

Steve tapped a finger against Bucky’s heart. “Buck, I knew you were one big sap somewhere in there.”

Bucky scoffed. “Says the biggest romantic out there.”

“Yeah, well, just want to make you feel good.”

“And you do, but you know how you’d make me feel really good?” There was a glint of mischief in his eyes.

“Well?”

“If you’d take your damn clothes off, and make love to me.”

Steve grinned. “I set that one up for you, didn’t I?”

Bucky nodded as he slid his hands up under Steve’s shirt. “Just had to finish it.”

“Oh, I know who’s going to finish tonight,” Steve said, earning him a pinch to the nipple, and a genuine laugh.

“Not so fast, Steve, you gotta eat your veggies first, then drink your beer second, and then you’ve got a good _base_ for the _third_.”

Steve groaned, wiping a hand over his face. “I hate you.”

“Eat your veggies, Steve.”

Steve had never complied quicker.

A few hours later, a few rounds later, Steve cuddled into Bucky’s embrace, kissing his toned chest. “If that’s,” he kissed up Bucky’s neck, “what it takes to get the best sex we’ve ever had,” he was at his jaw now, “I’m gonna cook you dinner every single night for the rest of my life,” he finished with a kiss on Bucky’s lips.

The other man smiled into it. “Deal.”

“Awesome. Are you up for round five?”

“Steven, babe, it’s been up all night.”

“Shut up and kiss me,” Steve said in lieu of throwing his head into the headboard and groaning loudly. He fucking loved this man.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, you made it to the end!  
> Thanks for reading, and feel free to leave any kudos and/or comments.
> 
> See you next time <3


End file.
